


I’ll cut your hair

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [140]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drew and Will used to be friends, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Light Angst, Michael yew mentioned, SO, Trans Will Solace, but lightly sprinkled, lee Fletcher mentioned - Freeform, silena is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Drew and Will fell out of a friendship after what happened during the battle of manhattan.  Drew is trying a bit to patch it up with a bit of familiarity.
Relationships: Will Solace & Drew Tanaka
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	I’ll cut your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hhfhshgdhgfjhs ive been a big MIA for a few days, that’s because I lost all my motivation and ideas and also my mind is only thinking in blocks. So uh... yeah. I’ve been meaning to update “if you’re lonely come be lonely with me” for the past two days.
> 
> Anyway have this.

“Your hair is getting long again,” Drew commented, the first thing that she said to Will when she stepped into the infirmary. Will paused what he was doing, looking up at her with a concerned expression. If he didn’t know any better she seemed nervous.

“I might grow it out, y’know the guys and gals love a dude with long hair,” Will commented, raising one eyebrow. He really meant Nico, who liked to play with Will’s hair when Will was pretending not to notice.

“I thought it bothered you,” Drew shifted her weight from foot to foot. She flicked her hair over her shoulder as she glanced at the door behind her.

“I could grow it out until I can braid it and then do a dramatic cutting or something,” Will turned back to the stack of bandages he was organizing. His bangs fell in front of his eyes, he made no move to brush them out of the way. Will wouldn’t do that, but he wasn’t really paying attention enough to make it seem like he was joking.

“Remember how I used to cut your hair when we were younger?” Drew said, she rubbed the back of her hand, “you were so much shorter than me back then.”

“I remember,” Will glanced back over at her, his expression was soft. It was a lot softer than any look Drew expected to come from him, especially one directed at her. 

Will suddenly chuckled, “you know my noodle hair, how long it was.”

Drew chuckled as well, albeit a bit more awkward. Will didn't mind that she was here, he was in a friendly mood, much better than this morning. 

They had a bit of a rough patch after the battle of manhattan and had barely talked since, but he was quite curious to see how this was going to go.

“Piper said that you mentioned you wanted to cut your hair,” Drew said, “We could do it like old times. For nostalgia’s sake?”

“Are you sure that you’ll be able to do it good enough?” Will questioned, “because you’ve gotten a little out of practice I’m sure. And I’ve got a boyfriend to impress.”

“He’s already whipped pretty hard, I could shave your head and he’d love you all the same.”

Will smiled, covering his cheeks to hide his growing blush, “yeah.”

There was a beat of silence, Drew was rocking back and forth on her heels, staring everywhere but Will.

“Do you… do you want me to cut your hair?” 

“If you’re offering, I think a haircut would be nice.”

Drew nodded, “come on then, I don’t have all day.”

Will shrugged and laughed, “I mean you probably do have all day, considering there aren’t any huge activities in camp that I am aware of. Unless you decided to do some sword training or something.”

This time Drew blushed. She huffed and looked down at the floor, grabbing Will’s arm and dragging him out of the infirmary. Her long nails scraped against his skin in a way that seemed so familiar but at the same time, it was a sensation that he hadn’t experienced since he first came to camp. It felt strange.

There was no one in the Aphrodite cabin when they walked in, Drew sat Will down on the chair in front of the mirror. It was the same chair that Will sat several years ago when Drew first cut his hair. Will suddenly felt like a little kid again, scared and vulnerable after he just poured his heart out to the first person that showed him kindness and friendship. It was a rough day for him that turned into something special.

Drew stared at the comb in her hand, “Will…”

He figured this would be coming.

“Yeah…” 

He knew, Drew knew that he knew where she was going with this.

“Look, after manhattan… we were both really stressed out and we were grieving. I shouldn’t have said all that,” Drew licked her lips, resting one hand on Will’s shoulder, “I’m sorry. And I’m still so sorry about what happened to your brothers and everything that happened during the war. It was wrong of me… everything I said.”

It sounded like it was something that Drew had rehearsed. He wouldn’t have put it past her if she did rehearse that in the mirror.

But Will remembered when Drew had yelled at him. She had watched her own sister die as well. The person that she had looked up to her entire life at camp, turned out to be the traitor, who had betrayed all of them. That had happened to her too, so Will supposed that he couldn’t fully blame her. They were both grieving, just… they didn’t deal with it in the same way.

Drew had lashed out at him, the first person there to take the brunt of her emotions.

“You couldn’t even keep your own brothers alive!”

The words were spat with harsh venom to it. Will had stormed off, tears in his eyes, letting Drew sit in her own emotions.

They hadn’t talked about that day since. Just awkwardly avoiding any conversation. They had fallen out of friendship very quickly after that.

“You were… you were grieving…” Will swallowed thickly, “what happened during Manhattan, that was tough on everyone… I just happened to get in the way.”

“You were grieving too, and I had no right to yell at you like that. You did everything you could to save them. I know you did. I’m sorry.” Drew scrubbed at her face, “I know my apology doesn’t mean anything…”

Will folded his hands in his lap, staring down at them. He didn’t like thinking about his brothers, every time it made his chest hurt, and he was determined not to cry here. He looked back up at Drew, staring at her from the mirror, “I’d rather not talk about this right now. I accept your apology.”

Drew was silent for a while. She nodded mutely and went to work on cutting his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost two am. I am,,, so tired but I somehow had this idea that just smacked me in the face when I was going through my notes looking for an idea so I didn’t waste all the skill I worked so hard to build up.
> 
> Anyway idk how to feel about this so I’m just gonna say goodnight.


End file.
